GNZ-001 GRM Gundam
GNZ-001 GRM Gundam (aka GRM Gundam, pronounced "Garm"), is the experimental prototype of the Innovators' first line of mobile suits, and thus the forerunner to the Gaddessa, Garazzo, Gaga and Gaddess. The mobile suit is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. The unit is briefly piloted by Regene Regetta but later falls into the hands of Celestial Being and is piloted by Leo Sieg Technology & Combat Characteristics GRM Gundam is developed from data gathered on GNY-004 Gundam Plutone, which was acquired from the wreckage after Fon Spaak lost the battle against Team Trinity. They reverse-engineered Plutone's make and upgraded the design based on specifications from GN-005 Gundam Virtue, resulting in a heavy assault orientation. GRM Gundam's shoulders house GN-Condensers to store much needed GN Particles (hence their large size) and Gundam Plutone's core fighter module was adapted into an escape pod. Unlike its successors, GRM Gundam lacks the ability to fold its feet and be attached with a GN-Booster. Armaments ;*GN Mega Launcher :The beam cannon is a prototype of the Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher, its make is derived from Gundams Plutone and Virtue's primary weapons. However, unlike Gadessa, the GRM's GN Mega Launcher sports 2 Barrels to serve as a GN Twin Beam Rifle, which can split apart for powerful charged shots. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*GN Field :A defense system built using GNY-004 Gundam Plutone's data. The left epaulet slides out to expose the field emitter array. The field has high resistance to physical bullets and beam attacks. Since GNZ-001 GRM Gundam is powered by GN Drive Tau, its use is limited. History 'Gundam 00V' At the close of season 2, Celestial Being (mothership) is under surveillance of by the Federation, while the group is auditing the contents of the massive ship. It seems that the GRM Gundam is still inside the CB Mothership. It will be discover sooner or later. 'Gundam 00I' In chapter 12 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, Regene Regetta is summoned into an orbital elevator by Leif Recitativo and the rest of the group to recruit Regene as the sixth comrade. Regene comes in piloting the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. His awakened power is being able to control all machines that are installed with GN Drives, including originals. Regene was about to use this power to control the GRM Gundam. Later on, Regene abandons the GRM Gundam at an orbital elevator after he decides not to go along with Aeolia's Three-Part-Plan. 'Gundam 00I 2314' The GRM Gundam was retrieved by Celestial Being and is now being used by the revived CB shadow group known as Fereshte. Leo Sieg (Leonard Fiennes) launched in the GRM Gundam to fight some ELS at the Orbital Elevator alongside the ESF. The ELS probes chased Leo due to his QBW's and began to transform into GN-XIV's. Leo fought valiantly, but eventually the GRM Gundam was hit by three GN-XIV's. Leo's Gundam was almost assimilated by the ELS when fellow Meister Setsuna F. Seiei teleported to the ELS homeworld, stopping the assimilation process. Leo himself was partially infused with the ELS and transforming the damaged GRM Gundam into the GRM Gundam E, which was still able to use Trans-Am despite ELS technology. Variants ;*GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E :GRM Gundam was partially assimilated by the ELS nearing the end of the war. Just as his unit was going to be fully assimilated, Setsuna teleported to the ELS homeworld, stopping the assimilation process, instead resulting in a peculiar infusion with the ELS. The resulting unit is called GRM Gundam E. Unlike other ELS units, it can utilize Trans-Am. Picture Gallery ms13.png|GNZ-001 GRM Gundam Gnz-001-bazooka.jpg HJ0907114.jpg|Gundma 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam, Back View HJ0907115.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam, Front view. 00V GRM Gundam II.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam 00V GRM Gundam III.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam 00V GRM Gundam IV.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam 00V GRM Gundam V.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam GNZ-001 - GRM Gundam - Core Fighter.jpg|GNZ-001 GRM Gundam/Core Fighter srwhotnews_ace8_p139.jpg 14c54642b90c93.jpg GRMvs ELS.png|GRM Gundam vs. ELS 14d29ddb5d429f.jpg 14d29ddbdeeecd.jpg grm5.jpg grm1.jpg GNZ-001 - GRM Gundam - War Card.jpg|Gundam War Card - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam Notes *'GRM' stands for 'G'eneration of 'R'eborns 'M'obile suit. References 00V GRM Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam hg0908093.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam GRM Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam - Specifications/Design 141.jpg 140.jpg 142.jpg External Links *GNZ-001 GRM Gundam on MAHQ.net